Panoramic images are wide-angle camera images that span up to three hundred and sixty degrees (360°). Panoramic video camera devices are especially useful in a conference room scenario. A single panoramic video camera can capture conference participants over a wide span of the conference room so that a viewer can see most or all of the conference participants simultaneously. A panoramic video camera device that can capture a three hundred and sixty degree (360°) view of the conference room can image all conference participants.
But a two-dimensional three hundred and sixty degree (360°) panoramic image has a left margin and a right margin at that represent a 0°/360° boundary of an imaged area. If a person happens to be seated at this boundary, then a portion of an image of that person will appear at the left margin of the panoramic image and a portion of that person will appear at the right margin of the panoramic image. A small area about the boundary is referred to as a “dead zone” since any object in that area will be split in a resultant panoramic image.